Talk:Great Leonopteryx
I don't know how but the images are gone. Sorry Toruk Head Crests Wouldn't the crests on the toruk's head be more for display than anything else (compare the crests and other forms of conspicuous display present in Earth animals)? I just mention this because (I'm not sure) I think the only toruk seen in the movie is a male. :That makes sense to me. I always thought it was for display. Doesn't Jake call it a 'he'? Draginfli 19:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I always thought the crests, like those on the Banshee's, would be used for turning. I mean, that big of a crest, facing any direction but directly into the wind, would create quite a bit of drag. Like an airplane's tailfin. As for display, possibly, but the only flying earth creatures with similar are able to retract them in some way, like the crested cockatoo :it also uses it to cut away foliage like vines while flying under the canapy JayBO Talk IRC Videos 21:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : :I would imagine they are multi-purpose, but you guys have also forgotten to scare off rivals. These guys look like territorial predators, so I would imagine they would have the crests for both reproduction and fighting. The canopy cutting function is probably secondary, and just happened to be there. With this guy's mouth, he could bite through it pretty easily. Garaizel 416 06:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Freeplay? Can the Toruk be found in freeplay in the game? I keep searching for it, but I haven't found it yet. I can't find anything about it on the internet either. If someone knows the answer, please reply. Draginfli 19:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) On the final level, playing as Na'vi (i doubt that you can do it on the human side) you use a Leonopteryx to travel to another part of the map. very brief. --IWantheUltimateChange 02:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) you only get to ride it for about 1 min i think. i cant find it in free roam. -Avatar- 03:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's lame. You only get to ride it to travel from one place to another. Then it's gone and it doesn't show up in freeplay. Believe me, I looked. Draginfli 18:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) my friend and i were talking about this; did jake actually bond (i mean really), cuz he didn't "choose" him although this could just be for banshees only or that it tried to kill him which is the sign of choice. Any other insight?Gilgamesh the usurper 03:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Toruk did choose Jake, he tried to kill Jake, and only Jake in the middle of the movie [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 03:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Apex predator It says the toruk is the apex aerial predator on Pandora, but if the environment is supposed to be perfectly balanced, wouldnt there be no apex predators? Not necessarily. "Balance" doesn't necessarily mean all animals are somehow 'equal' (see: Tapirus and Hexapede), and Earth's ecosystems (without human disturbance) are still in relative 'balance' but still contain apex predators. In this case, the Great Leonopteryx's status as 'apex aerial predator' also means population counts will be very low and reproduction will be rare. HKT 06:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Jake's toruk. Is the toruk Jake rides the same one that attacks him and Neytiri earlier in the film? A canonical answer is never given. You can compare the scarlet/black/yellow patterns for each creature if you wish. HKT 06:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC)